The use of conventional fiber optic connectors such as SC connectors and ST type connectors are commonplace in fiber optic networks. As fiber distribution frames, panels, modules and other fiber optic hardware are developed for fiber optic networks, it is sometimes necessary to provide this hardware with SC or ST type connector sleeves to receive an SC or ST connector from an optical fiber or jumper to be connected to the hardware. When an SC or ST connector sleeve is so used, then the connector on the inside of the hardware typically must also be an SC or ST type. This is because the SC and ST connector sleeves are symmetrical in that they receive the same type of connector in each end of the connector sleeve.
The main advantage of SC and ST type connectors is their ease of connecting and disconnecting and resistance to pulling. Such advantages are needed on the outside of a piece of hardware where the optical fiber or jumper may be connected and disconnected several times and exposed to a risk of being snagged. However, on the inside of the hardware, often times the connector will not be removed from the connector sleeve for the life of the hardware. Also, the inside of the hardware is typically isolated from a risk of a pull against the connector. One downside of the SC and ST type connectors is their cost. They are made of several pieces that are assembled together to achieve the push pull or bayonet style connection and disconnection. Accordingly, the cost of hardware and particularly the connector sleeve/connector assembly could be reduced by making an asymmetrical assembly with a simpler connector and connector sleeve port for the interior side that may not have the advantages of the conventional SC or ST type connectors but is suitable for the interior of fiber optic hardware. The exterior half of the connector sleeve would still receive the conventional connector on the outside.
It has been found that NTT has proposed an asymmetrical connector sleeve/connector assembly for the SC style connector. See, for example, Japanese Publication Number 08248263. The conventional SC connector sleeve has one half that has the conventional latch arms to receive the conventional SC connector and the other half has a another pair of latch arms that couple with the simplified connector. The simplified connector has a square shaped flange that is received in the latch arms. The NTT design suffers from two main drawbacks. First, the removal of the simplified plug requires a special tool. The use of a tool is impractical in certain types of hardware where there is insufficient space to maneuver a tool into position to remove the simplified plug. Secondly, the NTT design does not appear to take into consideration other conventional connectors such as the ST type connector. Therefore a need still exists for a reduced part asymmetrical connector sleeve/connector assembly that does not require special tools for removal of the reduced part connector and that provides for a universal reduced part connector.